Don and Jess: All Access
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Ok it is now time for probably one of my least favorite episodes. All Access. Frankie soooo deserved more then three bullets in the chest for what he did to Stella but oh well, he got what he got. FA


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Ok it is now time for probably one of my least favorite episodes. All Access. Frankie soooo deserved more then three bullets in the chest for what he did to Stella but oh well, he got what he got. This is going to be a special story. At the beginning of my series I said I wouldn't be following the cases or episodes. Well this story is going to use the whole episode, well almost the whole episode, with it being changed around a bit so it can include Jess. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Nope not happening.

Oh by the way, a special thanks to MontanaAngell for making my day so much better after a long day of work with nothing more then a funny review. Thank you so much.

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don and Jess both stopped what they were doing as they heard Stella's address rattled off over the radio involving a cop shooting. They gave each other one look before running out the doors of the precinct with Jarvis on their tales. He had also heard the radio. They jumped into Don's car and he floored it, Jess turning on his siren and lights. They were met at Stella's building by a very pale Mac and a few unis. Jarvis took command.

"All three of you have to keep your heads." He said. "The suspect may still be in there and you don't want anything happening to Stella."

They nodded and checked their guns and vests. Quickly and quietly the group made their way up to Stella's floor and approached her door. Don banged on it.

"NYPD!" Mac shouted. "Open up!"

When there was no response Jarvis motioned for Don to kick the door down, which he did without a second thought. They made their way into the apartment and started looking around.

"Mac! Don!" Jess called from Stella's room.

Both men made their way and found Frankie and Stella on the floor. Don joined Jess at Frankie's side while Mac went to Stella's and tried to wake her.

"He's dead." Jess said to Don. "Looks like Stel put three into his chest."

"The bastard deserved so much more if he did that to Stella." Don said looking over at Mac who had gotten Stella to wake up.

"Is she ok Mac?" Jess asked.

Mac just shook his head, refusing to face the others.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess walked into Stella's hospital room as Mac left. She briefly put a hand on his shoulder and he gave her a small smile.

"How is she?" Jess asked in a quiet voice.

Mac looked back at Stella. "Confused and scared." he sighed. "It's not a good combination on her. Go easy on her."

Jess nodded. "You have my word."

Mac left and Jess let herself into the room all the way. Stella was staring into the corner of the room and didn't even register Jess' presence until Jess placed her hand on Stella's arm. Jess winced as Stella jumped.

"Hey I've got water and two extra strength Tylenol for you." Jess said, holding out the items. "And this nurse here is going to look you over."

Stella nodded. "Um Jess can you stay?"

Jess was surprised but nodded. "Yeah sure."

As the nurse started taking samples and evidence from Stella, Jess placed herself in a chair not too far away but far enough where she wouldn't get in the way. When the nurse got ready to do the rape test and Stella started to tear up, Jess moved to her side and took her head.

"Just squeeze my hand and it'll be over before you know it." Jess said.

Jess held Stella's hand through out the whole exam. Afterwards, when the nurse left, Jess gave Stella a few minutes to collect herself before questioning her.

"What can you tell me Stel?" Jess asked.

Stella cleared her throat. "Um not much. I can only remember bits and pieces."

Jess nodded. "Then let's start with that. What can you remember?"

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

"Flack."

Don turned and saw Lindsay and Danny coming towards him.

"How's Stella?" Lindsay asked.

Don sighed. "Shaken. Jess is going to talk to her about what she remembers."

"How's Mac taking it?" Danny asked.

"I'll tell you this much," Don said. "if Frankie wasn't already dead, Mac would have killed him."

Danny swore as Lindsay clutched the file she was holding tighter.

"Can we see her?" Lindsay asked.

Don shook his head. "Not right now. Mac wants us focused on limo driver case."

Danny and Lindsay nodded as Don walked away. Danny looked at Lindsay.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Lindsay looked at him. "I'm fine. Just worried about Stella."

Danny rubbed her arm. "Don't worry, she'll be fine."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

"So you came home and he was just there like nothing had happened?" Jess said.

Stella nodded. "Yeah, he was setting the table for dinner." Stella ran a hand over her hair. "I kept telling him to get out but he wouldn't listen. I went to call one of you guys and he came up behind me and ripped the phone out of the wall. I think I said his name as I pulled out my cell and started dialing that. He took that way from me and dragged me to my room."

Stella took a deep breath.

"We can stop for a few minutes if you want." Jess suggested.

Stella shook her head. "No I need to get this all out at once."

"Alright." Jess said. "What do you remember next?"

"The next thing I remember he had me on my bed and was tying my hands together behind my back with the phone cord." Stella said. He flipped me over and then did the same thing with my feet. I tried to convince him that I had made a mistake and that I loved him. He didn't believe me. He smacked me across the face and I was out."

Jess swallowed as she watched Stella take another deep breath.

"You ok?" Jess asked.

Stella shook her head. "No but I have to get through this."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don sat with Danny and Lindsay as they interrogated the suspect.

"You're wasting our time!" Lindsay slammed her hand down before leaving the room.

Don and Danny shared a look before Don motioned for Danny to follow Lindsay. Once Danny was gone, Don turned back to the suspect.

"She's right," he said. "you are wasting our time. So gonna tell me what we want to know?"

The suspect shook his head. "Nope, but I want my lawyer."

Don got up and left the room without another word. He saw Danny and Lindsay on the other side of the squad room and saw Lindsay was upset. Probably because they weren't able to help Stella. After watching Danny calm her down, the two joined Don.

"How'd it go in there?" Danny asked.

Don crossed his arms. "He lawyered up. We're not getting any more out of him."

Danny ran a hand over his head. "This is getting so frustrating."

Lindsay crossed her arms. "What can we do?"

Don shrugged. "Keep working other angles I guess." he sighed. "It's all we can do."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Stella stared at her hands as she talked. "I woke up and he was sitting in my chair staring at me. Once he saw I was awake, he stood up and took his over shirt off. And he said he was going to show me the true meaning of a crime scene."

(A/N: Not sure if that's really what Frankie said but you all know what I mean.)

Jess wrote down a few things. When she looked back at Stella, she noticed the older woman's hands were shaking.

"Stel, hold out your hands for me." Jess asked. Stella did as Jess asked and the shaking was worse then Jess thought. But she also noticed little cuts on Stella's fingers. "Stella do you have any idea how you got these cuts?"

Stella looked at her fingers as if she was just noticing them for the first time.

"Um I don't know." Stella said. "I really can't remember." She thought for a second. "He dragged me into the bathroom and placed me in the tub. The um doorbell rang and he told me not to make a sound then he went and answered it. I think that's when I got the cuts. I grabbed my razor and yeah," Stella nodded. "I used it to cut the cord around my wrists but I was too rushed and cut up my fingers."

Jess nodded. "What did you do next?"

"Once I got myself lose, I hid behind the door until he got back. Once he was close enough, I smashed the door into him and ran. I ran for my gun but couldn't get my purse open right away. Once I did, he was already there and he got it away from me. He tried to fire at me but the safety was on. So while he was distracted by that I grabbed it, took the safety off and fire at him." Stella let out a breath. "Next thing I knew, Mac was standing over me."

Jess placed her hand on her friend's shoulder. "You did great Stella, thanks."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don watched Danny and Lindsay as they got the girl to admit what she did. She killed the guy because she wanted a backstage pass. Shaking his head, he walked back over to his desk to collect his things so he could go pick Jess up. She had finished with Stella and was waiting for Don and Mac to come pick them up. Mac was going to take Stella back to his place, if Jess could convince her to go.

"Don you leaving?" Jarvis asked, walking up to Don's desk.

Don nodded. "Yeah I'm heading over to the hospital to pick up Jess and check on Stel."

"Give Stella my best would you?" Jarvis asked.

Don smiled. "No problem Cap. See ya tomorrow."

Jarvis nodded and watched Don leave.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess helped Stella into her sweater. "IA is ruling it a good shoot."

Stella faced Jess. "Oh thank you Jess." she hugged her. "Thank you for staying with me."

"You're my friend Stel, I wasn't going to be anywhere else." Jess said. "Um CSU hasn't gone through your place yet. Mac has offered you his spare room until they clean your place." Stella went to shake her head but Jess gave her a look. "Stel, you can't go back to your place. Take Mac's offer."

Stella sighed. "Alright, I'll stay with Mac. But only until they clean my place."

Jess laughed. "Stay as long as you need to. I doubt Mac is going to rush you to leave."

Stella smiled and gave Jess another hug as the door opened behind them. They turned and saw Mac and Don.

"Heard somewhere you're getting out of here." Mac said.

Stella nodded and took her bag from Jess. Giving Don a quick hug she followed Mac out. Don walked over to Jess and pulled her into his arms.

"How is she?" Don asked.

Jess sighed and rested her head on Don's shoulder. "She's holding together. She agreed to stay with Mac and I have a feeling it's going to be a long night for both of them."

"You ready to head home now?" Don asked.

"Yeah, let's get out of here." Jess said. "I've spent enough time in this hospital to last me a long time."

Don placed a kiss on Jess' head before taking her hand and leading her out of the room.

"Did you get the limo driver's killer?" Jess asked as they got into Don's car.

"Yeah, it was some girl who wanted a backstage pass so she could give her CD to Kid Rock." Don said. "How'd Stella do with giving her story?"

"Some things were a bit fuzzy but she managed to remember pretty much everything. I'm telling you Don, if Frankie was still alive, I'd put three of my own bullets in him." Jess said.

Don gave a slight laugh. "Hun, by the time we were all done with Frankie he would have looked like swiss cheese." He gave a sideways nod. "Of course we'd have to let Mac have to kill shot."

Jess laughed. "No doubt about that. I get the feeling Stella won't be leaving Mac's sight any time soon."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don woke to Jess tossing and turning next to him. He looked over at her, the moonlight coming through the window illuminating her. She had a frown on her face and Don could see tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. She was muttering and the only word Don could make out was 'John'. Swearing under his breath, Don sat up and pulled Jess into his arms.

"Jess, sweetheart, wake up." Don said quietly, running his hand over Jess' head. "Come on hun, it's just a bad dream."

Don saw Jess' eyes open seconds before she clung to him and started crying. Don held her tightly, pulling her from her spot on the bed into his lap. He whispered soothing words to her as she cried and rubbed his hand up and down her back. It took about ten minutes before her crying stopped and her breathing returned to normal.

"You alright?" Don asked, brushing her hair back.

Jess shook her head. "It was a nightmare about John. From when I was younger."

"You wanna tell me about it?" Don asked.

Jess rested her head on Don's shoulder. "Um, it was sort of like what happened to Stella. John had come home while I was alone. Jason was at baseball practice. I was supposed to be at soccer practice but it got canceled because my coach got sick. So I had left a message with Jason's coach and headed home. I was only there for about fifteen minutes. I had just gotten off the phone with Patrick. He said he would come and stay with me until Jason got home. Well he didn't get there in time. John came in and saw high and drunk. I had heard him stumble into the house and had hid in my room just be make it look like no one was there. I guess he saw my bag on the kitchen table because he started going through the house shouting my name. The only thing I remember after that was him being dragged away from me by Patrick and Jason and them taking me to the hospital."

"What did you tell your parents?" Don asked.

"That I was caught at the bottom of a nasty dog pile at soccer practice. Neither of them had known that practice had been canceled so they took what we said as the truth and let it go." Jess ran a hand through her hair. "That was the worst beating I ever got from John. He gave me a black eye, broke my left arm, fractured a few ribs and fractured my right leg. I wasn't able to play soccer again for a year."

Don placed a kiss on Jess' head. "I take it Stella getting attacked is what triggered this nightmare."

Jess nodded. "Yeah I guess so. I haven't had it in a long time. Seeing her shaken like that just brought me back to it."

Don placed Jess back on her side of the bed and then moved in front of her.

"I want you to remember that he is behind bars and can never hurt you again." Don said. "You are safe and nothing is going to change that."

Jess leaned forward and kissed Don. "Thank you."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

Ok before anyone thinks I lied about John not coming back, it was just a nightmare and we didn't see him so he didn't come back. And finally this episode is done. I only have two left before I start season three and that should be fun. In the next one, it'll be moving day. Jess moves in with Don. Let me know what you think, remember the flame policy and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
